


Careless

by Amonet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Brief Discussion of Homophobia, Feelings, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Underage Drinking, rated T for Yuri's potty mouth and his hormonal teenage brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonet/pseuds/Amonet
Summary: “Fuck.” Otabek whispers. He pulls his hands from Yuri’s face like he burned himself. There are traces of Yuri’s pink lip gloss on his lips and Yuri wants to kiss him again, he wants it so badly. Otabek, on the other hand, looks terrified and like he’s about 5 seconds away from losing his shit completely.Yuri is drunk and his only goal for this night is to forget that Otabek even exists. As always, it doesn't exactly go according to plan.





	Careless

Yuri can’t remember the last time he felt so alive, everything in his head is a low buzz and around him are sweaty bodies, pressed close. The music is deafening, the floor vibrates and the anonymous darkness rarely gets interrupted by light, an excuse for everyone to give way to their most primal urges. Yuri can feel a hand on his ass, another one on his crotch. If he were sober he would mind, but like this, he leans into the touch and lets some stranger touch his dick through his lace underwear. Some think he’s a girl, at first but they are rare and gone quickly after they discover that he doesn’t actually have boobs or a vagina, but his shirt doesn’t actually cover his nipples anymore, and that cleared some stuff up, for everyone. Yuri knows he shouldn’t be here, he has to fly off for Worlds in a few days and he has to train so much, but he can’t remember the last time no one expected anything from him, the last time he didn’t have to be somewhere. He’s young and he’s still pretty, so he might as well make the most of it. He grinds his ass against the crotch of the guy behind him and it earns him a surprised moan. There are hands on his waist now and Yuri doesn’t mind because he needs it, he craves the touch, even though it feels _so_ _wrong_ to be doing this.

“Let’s take this somewhere else.” The guy says and tries to pull Yuri along with him, but Yuri rips his hand free. He’s not about to go off with some stranger to have sex in a bush. He’s here to have _fun,_ not to get an STD, he’s not that stupid, whatever Viktor says. Stupid old man doesn’t know what he’s talking about anyway. Just because Viktor couldn’t keep it in his pants he thinks Yuri is just the same.

“Yuri!” Someone shouts, but it is far off and Yuri ignores it. They could mean anyone, Yuri isn’t an uncommon name after all. The music is loud and he loses himself in the rhythm of some nameless song again, finding someone else to grind his body against. This guy is better, he mostly just stares at Yuri in awe, but he also touches Yuri like he’s fragile and Yuri can’t have that. Today he’s a whore, not someone’s kitten.

“Yuri.” The voice shouts again and it sounds close and painfully familiar. He’s too drunk to deal with this. “Yuri!”

Yuri turns around in an attempt get away, but a second later he runs straight into Otabek’s arms. And Otabek is angry, so, so angry.

 

“What the hell, Yuri?” Otabek doesn’t let him go, holds him by his shoulders and pulls him away from the dance floor, to a dark corner. He’s so much taller and stronger than Yuri and it’s fucking unfair _._ Yuri feels tiny. He hates it. _It’s kind of hot, though._

“You didn’t want me!” Yuri shouts. “So, fuck off!” It’s not that easy, he knows, but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. Rejection always hurts.

“You’re 16!” Otabek shouts back and he’s not letting go of Yuri. “And I’m straight!”

“Oh, fuck off!” Yuri shouts. “You’re as straight as a circle!” Viktor had said that to him once and wow – if he’s quoting Viktor Nikiforov, he must be _really_ drunk. Fuck Viktor too, and his shitty advice. _Yes, talking had made the whole thing so much better._ As if!

“Yuri.” Otabek’s voice carries a silent reproach. Yuri kicks his leg and he doesn’t even flinch. Fucking ice block. “Yuri, you’re 16.” Now his voice just sounds pained.

“So, what? This is fucking Russia, us fucking is always illegal!” Yuri says and he knows that Otabek knows that he is right. He just doesn’t know if Otabek wants to accept that. God, he really is too drunk for this shit. 

Otabek doesn’t say anything, he just stares at something that seems to be just left of Yuri’s ear and doesn’t move. He also doesn’t take his hands off Yuri’s shoulders.

Just as Yuri starts to contemplate whether he could get Otabek to let him go by biting him – _or kissing him,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies – Otabek moves again.

Slowly, very slowly, as if to give Yuri time to move away, he moves his hands to Yuri’s cheeks, caressing them softly with his thumb. Yuri doesn’t move away, hell, he doesn’t even dare to breathe. Otabek is so close and he is looking at Yuri’s lips like he is about to – _oh._ **Yes.**

Otabek’s lips are chapped and they taste a lot like chocolate, which confuses the hell out of Yuri for a second, but then it doesn’t and _God, he is so hammered, he isn’t even sure if he’ll remember this in the morning._ He knows he is a very passionate kisser, especially when he’s drunk, but Otabek doesn’t let him deepen the kiss, keeps it chaste and sweet and everything Yuri isn’t. It’s over before Yuri can even really figure out what the fuck is going on _but he kissed back_ and that’s the most important part. It’s all that should matter.

 

“Fuck.” Otabek whispers. He pulls his hands from Yuri’s face like he burned himself. There are traces of Yuri’s pink lip gloss on his lips and Yuri wants to kiss him again, he wants it so badly. Otabek, on the other hand, looks terrified and like he’s about 5 seconds away from losing his shit completely.

“Fuck sounds good,” Yuri says, belatedly and giggles. He blames it on the endorphins. And the alcohol. _Definitely_ the alcohol.

“Yuri, we _can’t-”_ Otabek says and there is a tightness in his eyes that seems painfully familiar, except it’s not. None of this makes sense to Yuri’s drunk brain, everything ends up in some kind of mush and Otabek’s voice is shaking, but Yuri doesn’t get why because this is great! They kissed!

Yuri has to force down the hysterical laugh that was about to escape him. Bad moment for that. So bad. Instead, he stands on his tippy toes and starts to run his hands through Otabek’s soft hair. No gel, no hairspray. Very soft. Like a teddy bear.

“Yuri,” Otabek says and he’s looking at Yuri like he’s about to cry. “what are you doing?”

Yuri doesn’t answer because he isn’t really sure himself. Otabek has really nice hair. He also has nice ears. Why has he never noticed that before?

 

“Can you take me home?” Yuri suddenly asks in Russian. “To Москва́?”

Otabek just looks at him, confused and Yuri sighs disappointed.

“You’re Russian is still shit, you know.” He says, still in Russian. Teasing Otabek is funny, especially because Otabek always takes everything so fucking serious.

“нет,” Otabek says and Yuri giggles. Otabek sounds cute when he tries to speak Russian. Sometimes Yuri can’t believe that, even though most people in Kazakhstan speak Russian and Otabek studied it for most of his life, he can’t say much more than “yes” and “no.” _Or maybe Yuri’s just too drunk right now and slurring his words again._

“Take me home to Moscow,” Yuri repeats in English, making a valid effort to be understandable. “I don’t want to stay here.”

“You know I can’t, Yuri,” Otabek says. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Yuri says and leans against Otabek. “But you don’t want me.” He whispers.

Coming to Saint Petersburg had been a very bad idea, but he had known that from the beginning and he came anyway. Hope was a traitorous bastard.

“My family would kill me, Yuri,” Otabek says and he sounds serious, way too serious. Yuri knows what he’s talking about, they’ve had this conversation before, but he didn’t accept it then and he won’t now. “And they would kill you.” _I won’t risk your life._

“I don’t care,” Yuri says and he wishes he could mean it. Everything would be so much easier if he just wouldn’t care if Otabek lived or died, but he cares. He cares so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, talk to me on tumblr or send me a prompt! I'm [Amonet-writes](https://amonet-writes.tumblr.com) over there!


End file.
